


Wobble

by cielmelodies



Series: ABO!Verse [9]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Nesting, Sort-of-a-sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 02:48:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12547100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cielmelodies/pseuds/cielmelodies
Summary: ABO verse // Alpha!Sho x Omega!Jun.In which they have a filming directly after a heat and chaos ensues (not much chaos as fluff and knocking Jun out on set). (I’m still bad at ABO summaries)





	Wobble

**Author's Note:**

> ABO verse is back! For a fluffy one-shot yes. Also, look(!), something that’s PG-13. ;’D No one ever said ABO had to be all smut. Cookies to Rock for reading it over~

“Jun, are you sure you’ll be alright for today?” Sho repeated for the fifth time in the half hour, forehead pinched in concern as he watched Jun attempt to button up his shirt in slow movements from the bed. 

Clearly, Jun was still sore from his heat, marks on his (and Sho’s) skin barely having had any time to disappear. “We can figure out an alternative arrangement, really. You haven’t had any time to recover from your heat yet.”

“I’ll be fine. I’m just a little sore.” Jun reassured, rolling his head slightly and wincing at the soft popping of bone. Sho frowned, and bent down to softly cup Jun’s cheek, hazel eyes clouded in worry as Jun nuzzles affectionately at the contact. “We’re filming the 2-hour special, so alternative arrangements are really out of the question, Sho. Don’t worry about it.”

Sho sighed, seeing the point of Jun’s argument, but that did not necessarily mean that he liked the idea. Protective alpha instincts were one thing, but Jun – as is most omegas – is generally a bit wobbly and vulnerable a few days after heats, especially since food and hydration was the last thing on their minds during their heat period, even if Sho did try to make Jun drink a little sometime after his heat broke the night before. It was merely unfortunate timing. Reaching for the glass of iced apple juice on the dresser, Sho pressed it into Jun’s warm hand in a silent request for him to drink more.

“I know, I’m just worried.” Sho sighed, shifting up to sit next to Jun and pressing his nose into the crook of his neck. Jun had already put on his synthetic alpha pheromones, and the scent-cancelling soap had done its job to negate most of Jun’s omega pheromones, but Sho could easily pick out the remnant sweet heat scent, not entirely gone. The smell merely heightened Sho’s overprotective instincts, a frustrated growl leaving his throat as his fingers gripped the sheets.

Jun turned around to nose at Sho’s hair gently. “Calm yourself, Sho. It’ll only be 2 hours. We’ve hosted 24-hour television before, this is nothing.” The words do not do anything to settle Sho’s nerves – Jun never had to host anything directly after his heat. Sho merely sighed, checking the time on his phone momentarily – they had about fifteen minutes before their manager would arrive downstairs.

“If you feel the slightest bit unwell, tell me, and we’ll take a break, okay? Even if you must step on my feet or whatever. Or tell whoever is near you.”

“Really now, Sho.” Jun laughed, cupping Sho’s cheek to press a swift kiss at the corner of Sho’s mouth. His breath smelled like apples. “Don’t pretend all of you won’t be watching me like a hawk. If I so much as winced, you’ll all be pouncing on me.”

+++  
They were last to be picked up (Sho wanted Jun to get enough time to rest), therefore Aiba, Nino and Ohno were already present in the van by the time Jun and Sho entered it. Almost instantly, Nino pulled Jun down to sit next to him at the back seat, and Ohno moved to sit next to Aiba to let Sho stick close to Jun. Sho took the seat gratefully, nodding in thanks to Ohno and Aiba, who automatically handed over Jun a soup thermos flask.

Jun accepted it with a shred of confusion, unsure of what to do until Aiba handed him a plastic fork.

“Fruits. You should eat something before we get to the studio.” Aiba explained simply with a wide smile on his face. Sho nodded along helpfully, watching as Nino looked over Jun with narrowed eyes. When his small hand reached over to poke at the raw looking bruise on Jun’s bonding gland, Jun yelped, automatically inching towards Sho for protection. Sho growled in annoyance at Nino’s unapologetic expression.

“Had to test his instincts.” Nino bluntly put, and huffed, crossing his arms with an unsure expression. 

“You really shouldn’t be doing this, Jun. You practically leaked distress pheromones from me poking you – you shouldn’t be out of the apartment yet.”

Jun rolled his eyes, unscrewing the top of the flask and popping a piece of grape into his mouth. “That’s because you poked a bruise!” Even as he said this, he unconsciously leant against Sho’s warmth, keen to spend as much of his time near Sho’s steady presence until they have to rehearse or film. Unfortunately, Nino wasn’t incorrect with his observation, and all of them knew it – Jun would have to try very hard to play an alpha today, especially with how much omega pheromones was running in his bloodstream. He wasn’t looking forward to it either, but it had to be done. Work was work. It would also be a disservice to their guests today if they had to alter the filming schedule just for Jun. Although speaking of guests…

“Who is guesting today?” Jun asked around an orange slice, gesturing for the programme file on Ohno’s lap. “Anyone we know?”

Sho leaned in close as well – both had been out of work for 2 days, so it isn’t just Jun who was slightly out of the loop, and growled at the sight of Toma’s name. “Him?”

“With Ogura-san! Practically fun times today!” Nino grinned, patting Jun’s thigh reassuringly as Jun nodded along. The pout of Sho’s face vanished the moment Jun turned towards Sho, wide smile painting his tired face as his eyes sparkled in excitement. Sho couldn’t stay unhappy at the prospect of Jun being in the same room as that blasted unmated alpha if Jun was smiling like that.

“Isn’t that great, Sho? We haven’t seen either of them for a while now.”

“We’ve seen plenty of Toma’s posters everywhere recently, I think.” Sho grumbled, earning a snort and placating kiss from Jun. It didn’t take long after their mating for Jun to learn about Sho’s possessive nature, especially after the debacle that involved Sho nearly tearing Toma’s throat out when Toma started smelling Jun very near his bonding mark. It is not that Sho doubted Jun’s faithfulness, but simply rather he disliked the idea of Jun being so near an unmated alpha fresh out of his heat.

“Behave. Don’t be too cruel to him, he hasn’t done anything wrong. And he’s a good friend.” Jun pressed, nudging a grape into the direction of Sho’s mouth. Sho rolled his eyes, plucking it from Jun’s fingers to hand-feed Jun instead.

“I’m not going to bully him, of course. Who do you think I am?”

“A possessive, concerned alpha?” Aiba swiftly interjected. The pout Sho directed at Aiba sent the rest giggling in mirth especially when Ohno sagely added his agreement from next to Aiba. “Very possessive.”

+++  
To be fair, most of the filming had gotten off without a hitch – they had already prepared one of Jun’s pre-filmed ‘This is MJ’ segments, as well as one of Sho’s rare travel segments to be used, meaning that at least half the time, they were sitting down. Besides the short question of concern Ogura directed towards Jun (the old alpha had always treated all of them like family) regarding his paleness – they merely passed it off as remnants of the flu – there was no suspicion of the state Jun (and Sho) had been in for the previous two days. Of course, Jun had to refresh his synthetic pheromones to mask whatever omega scent he had unintentionally released, and he had about an inch layer of concealer over most of his visible bruises, but all in all, the filming was going smoothly.

Unfortunately, all the sitting made Jun slight-lightheaded the moment they stood up to walk over to the next set. The slight stumble he made had Ohno pressing closely to his side in concern, eyes swirling in concern. To the audience, it may have simply appeared as fanservice, but the furtive glances the rest of the band directed towards Jun indicated their worry. Jun quickly gave his head a small shake to signal that he could carry on, and sighed when they re-directed their attention to Ogura.

He could pretend that it wasn’t Sho’s gaze that was focused on the back of his head, and merely just his imagination.

Despite the dizziness having passed on relatively quickly, Jun made sure to request for some water during the set-change for the variety segment, chugging it down under the watchful eye of Sho as his alpha traded friendly works with Ogura regarding his recent filming. Toma was helpfully being occupied by Nino and Aiba, the latter teasing him about his recent movie.

It was only half an hour to go, barely a large amount of time, but it required a lot more energy to do clear the announcer ‘challengers’ that Ogura-san put out. On a normal day, half an hour of standing, and expending energy on exuberance and improvisation would be nothing for Jun; yet the sudden prickling sensation at the back of his neck and mildly sick feeling barely 10 minutes into the segment and after running from one-end of the set to the other alerted Jun that something might not necessarily be right.

Of course, there was little time to be caught up with feeling ‘unwell’ – Jun remained stubbornly insistent, watching Ohno fumble with the complicated kanji on the cue-card, arms crossed. Then his vision flickered momentarily, and he registered the vague sensation of feeling cold and hot at the same time, Ohno’s struggling mumble getting quieter…

The second Jun began to sway, Sho gestured for the director to cut the cameras and draw the set curtains. Jun had gone from pale to as white as a sheet within seconds, and Sho had to resist cursing in front of Ogura and Toma as he grabbed Jun by his upper arms and forced him onto the nearest chair. The noises of confusion from the audience were thankfully muffled by the heavy curtains, as well as the apologies by the filming crew that they will require a short break to deal with some technical difficulties. Even then, Sho could not care less about what the audience might think – he was keener in forcing Jun to put his head between his knees, although Jun clearly had something against that.

“I’m okay, I’m fine.” Jun mumbled incoherently, hand weakly batting Sho’s insistent grip. “I just got dizzy for a second.”

“You look like a ghost,” Sho hurriedly rushed out, grabbing the sweet tea from Nino (handed over by the staff) and kneeling in front of Jun in concern. When Jun stubbornly pushes the bottle away, Sho growled lowly. “You need to drink something sweet, Jun.”

“‘feel sick. Wait.”

Sho notes with gratefulness that none of the staff are crowding Jun, only Nino joining him next to Jun to press a cold towel at the back of Jun’s neck. “Can you continue?” Nino asked softly, sending an alarmed look to Sho. Behind them, Sho can register the soft mumbles and panicked questions from Toma and Ogura, directed towards Ohno and Aiba.

“I’m okay.” Jun stated loudly enough for everyone to hear, inhaling deeply before taking a few sips of the sweetened tea. “Sorry to interrupt the filming. Can we restart that –”

“Wait a moment now, Matsujun.” Aiba hesitantly asked, “You’re not looking very well at all. Maybe you should sit down for a few more minutes.”

Jun opened his mouth to refute that, but found himself being quickly silenced by Sho, Ohno and Ogura’s low growl.  _Alphas._  “He’s right, kid. Just sit down for a moment. We can wait.” Ogura echoed Aiba’s sentiments, and Jun blushed at the order, ducking his head and unconsciously inching towards Sho. The ensuing silence that followed only made Jun feel more uncomfortable, a foot on the ground as though impatient to stand up. There was no sound from Toma, but there was enough of a mix of concerned alpha pheromones in the confined space to make Jun’s head hurt. All he wanted was Sho and just Sho, none of these non-pack scents; even still, there was that reminder that they had to finish filming. 

“I’m fine now. Can we just wrap this up?” Jun commented after several minutes, waving away Sho’s supportive hand - the last thing he wanted to do was accidentally give away their mate-ship; Toma could probably figure out what’s going on, given Jun’s lack thereof response to his messages the past two days, and Jun’s semi-sore state today, but Jun had kept up a decent facade with Ogura. The old alpha had always known him as an alpha, and Jun would like to keep it that way. 

“We’ll start from where Ohno-san’s turn starts at. There’s around 20 minutes of airtime left, but we can let you stay seated for most of the time while they do their turn, Matsumoto-san.” The beta director timidly suggested, clearly equally affected by the thickness of alpha pheromones in the area. Jun need to give Sho a subtle kick to stop him from staring fiercely at the man, and shook his head to decline the offer.

“No, that may worry the audience. I’m fine.” Jun defended as he brushed off the make-up crew irritably, senses feeling uncomfortably sensitive enough to not want anything synthetic on his skin. At the same time, he was imbued with a deep sense of embarrassment - there was no reason why he couldn’t have handled 2 hours of filming without his biology messing with him. The number of eyes on him made his anxiety rise, and Jun sharply snapped. “Don’t give me that look, I rather just get this done and over with.” 

“... You’re taking the next two days off.” Ohno merely said, tone threatening for Jun to just try to refute that order. 

“Fine. Can we just start?” Jun fiddled with the bottle in his hands, before handing it over to a stage assistant while they resumed their previous positions. He made a mental note to text his manager after the filming to apologize for tomorrow’s absence, but Jun suspected that Sho would likely just bundle him off to bed and hold him there for 24 hours. As order was restored, and curtains once again drawn to reveal what appeared to be a ‘normal’ scenario, Jun nearly hissed in annoyance when Nino and Sho stubbornly remained near his side. 

As though that wasn’t suspicious at all. 

The sugar had done a decent job to banish the refresh Jun, but the effect didn’t last as long as he liked. Perhaps it was just a combination of exhaustion and too much standing too early after a heat, but Jun felt his energy flagging quickly, despite all the sharp banter that he was forcing himself to exchange with the others. Nino’s faux-enthusiastic-but-flat rendition of the announcer script had everyone roaring in laughter, but Jun could barely muster up enough exuberance to do, merely crossing his arms and forcing a smile as he shifted his weight from one feet to another. 

The nausea returned in full force when Sho was called up for his turn, and Jun nearly flinched at the sudden disappearance of his alpha from his side, a short whimper dying in Jun’s throat before it could even escape. Neck prickling sweat, Jun fidgeted as Sho balked at the far longer script given to him - their way of making the challenge difficult for everyone, even someone with news reporting experience like Sho. Of course, this merely meant that Sho would be further away from Jun for a longer period. Sho didn’t like the idea as much as Jun, if the forced smile on his face was any indication. Nevertheless, Jun watched - with a blurring vision as Sho breezed through even the ridiculous tongue-twister kanji-filled statements (They’ve made him done this before, Sho won, don’t they ever learn?), ears ringing faintly. There was only Toma left. He only needed to manage these few minutes and everything will be f—

Jun had raised his hands to clap alongside the rest of the studio for the end of Sho’s turn, yet the small motion had the room suddenly spinning, vertigo strong enough to threaten whatever liquid Jun had drunk previously back out onto the studio floor. There was a sharp scent of omega distress pheromones in the air, yet Jun couldn’t tell where it was from, even as dark flowers bloomed across his vision and in front of Sho’s suddenly alarmed face, approaching Jun with haste. 

Then Jun pitched forward, towards the studio floor and into looming darkness. 

+++  
“—ega? I thought your boss would have had more sense than to pull that sort of shit.” Ogura’s gruff voice sounded strangely close-by as Jun flickered back into consciousness. Jun felt extremely warm, lying on something soft - perhaps a sofa? - and head pillowed on someone’s lap. Said someone was softly stroking Jun’s hair, a heavy but gently motion that Jun could recognize from anywhere. “I figured there was something suspicious with his scent all the while, but I didn’t think there was anything important behind it.” 

“The only that’s important to us is his health.” Aiba’s breathy tenor came from some other direction. Jun’s eyes felt undoubtedly heavy, and stomach sick, but the scent of Sho - sharp bergamot - steadied him. Even with Sho close presence, Jun’s breath hitched; he just wanted to be alone with Sho, in their bed, or his nest, without all these unnecessary disturbances. 

“Wait, keep quiet.” The hand in Jun’s hair slid over to cup Jun’s cheek. “Jun, can you hear me?” Sho’s urgent voice pierced through the haze in Jun’s mind, and he suddenly remembered what he should or was in the middle of doing. 

Yet all he could manage was a weak incoherent mumble of. “Filming - the filmin’”. 

“It’s done, don’t worry. Finished it half an hour ago. We were just waiting for you to wake up, and then we’re going home, and you’re going straight to bed for the next 24 hours.” Sho murmured, rubbing the arch of Jun’s eyebrow in what was a reassuring manner when Jun opened his eyes to narrow slits. He could barely make out Sho’s worried expression. 

“‘Oma? ‘Gura? Audience?” Jun managed strongly, panic slowly sinking in. Crap. “I passed out on set, didn’t I? Fu—” 

“Shhh. Don’t worry about it. No one’s blaming you for anything. Might have scared most of the audience with how ghostly you looked, but you’re fine.” Jun ignored Sho’s calming voice, and shuffled insistently, raising his hand to pull himself up. Unfortunately, he halted midway when he felt a sharp pull at his wrist, eyes swivelling to stare horrified at the sight of a needle in his vein. “Don’t panic. It’s just a precaution. It’ll come out in a bit.” 

“I  _hate_  needles.” Jun whimpered pathetically, closing his eyes tightly and pressing it against Sho’s side. “I want to go home.” 

“Leader’s gone to fetch our manager. Needle will be out, and you’ll be in your nest soon enough.” Sho crooned. The rest of the room had gone quiet at their small exchange, and Jun was distinctly aware of that they weren’t alone, but Jun wasn’t ready to deal with them yet. 

“You mated with him, kid?” Ogura’s roughly asked, but Jun wasn’t sure who the question was directed to - Sho? Him? 

Sho answered before Jun could, voice proud as he lulled Jun into a half-asleep state with his nape massage. “I am.”

“...good. I bet you’re all pack here, aren’t you? When did that happen? I can’t believe I missed it.”

This time, it was Nino who answered, from wherever he may be in the room. “Several years back. Just before we wrapped up Shukudai-kun. We would have told you, but the agency rules and all.” 

“And I missed it?” Ogura chuckles, but the sound of so many voices merely grates on Jun’s nerves, and he whimpers, curling closer to Sho. “Right, sorry. I’m glad to see that you’re in good hands then. Maybe when you’re not too out of it, we should have dinner again one day. It’s been too long.” 

“Of course.” Sho’s curt response would have been rude in most settings, but anyone with enough sense could see it was out of worry of his own mate - the old alpha excused himself quickly after that, leaving the room in silence except for Jun’s stuttered breathing as he attempted to settle his over-sensitized nerves. Being out of their home for close to five hours was more taxing than Jun had thought - he was not ready for this to happen, not at all. He must have been releasing a series of distress pheromones, for Sho growled comfortingly, wrapping his other arm around Jun’s shoulder to offer his wrist to Jun’s nose; Jun couldn’t have stuck his nose against Sho’s skin quickly enough, breathing in deeply. “We’ll be home soon. Just you, me, nest and food.”

The thought of food makes Jun’s stomach roll sickly, and he digs the fingers of his free hand into Sho’s thigh. “Don’t mention food.”

“Sorry.”

Sho stiffened after the apology, posture alert as Jun vaguely registered the return of Ohno’s ocean scent - far stronger than the permanent lingering one that was on Nino - as well as several foreign scents that made his head hurt again; there were the moments that made Jun hate being an omega, no matter what the others said.

It’s also probably a reason why Nino hoards blankets and drowns them in his own scent (Or Ohno’s). 

“Matsumoto-san? I have one of the first-aid staff here…”

“Just get it out.” Jun groaned, nearly flinching at the sensation of a cold hand grabbing his elbow. Around him, Jun heard the soft growls coming from the rest of his pack, but thankfully the staff remained professional, swiftly removing the needle and replacing it with a band-aid faster than he could be unnerved by the Jun’s band members. Jun really needed to talk to them about being less obvious with their protectiveness. 

+++  
The first whiff of  _nest_  has Jun melting into the mattress, automatically reaching for a pillow from the pillow pile and drawing it to his chest. Jun let out a relieved mewl, one that turned into something more indignant when he feels Sho prying the pillow off him. “N-no.” 

Sho’s chuckles held no humour, full of strain as he pulled the pillow aside momentarily anyway - Jun’s strength was feeble at best - and silently began to undo the buttons of Jun’s shirt, and his belt. Even as Sho diligently stripped Jun of his restrictive clothing, Jun could tell that Sho felt troubled. Frowning, Jun returned the action, tugging at the bottom of Sho’s t-shirt to help Sho pull it over his head. When Sho kicked off his own pants and helped Jun remove his, Jun reached out to cling to his alpha, hands wrapping around Sho’s muscled triceps to pull him close. 

Jun was instantly enveloped in a snug cuddle, Sho adjusting their position so that Jun could drape over his warm chest, head tucked into the crook of Sho’s shoulder.  _Warm._  The memory of the horrible filming disappears from Jun’s mind the moment Sho reaches up to dislodge the pile of pillows at their heads, the soft cushions falling over their heads to surround Jun with only the scent of his alpha. 

“Are you feeling better?” Sho rumbled gently, rough hand sneaking up to rub Jun’s scalp. His voice was still laced with worry, tightening his one-armed embrace. 

Jun merely hummed, leaning up slightly to press a kiss against Sho’s bonding mark. “I’m fine.” Now that he is back at home, in his nest with Sho and no one else, Jun is very fine, prior ‘trauma’ forgotten entirely as long as he didn’t have to leave his nest for the next 24 hours. 

“I’m glad.”

“I’m sorry for worrying you.” Jun mewled softly in apology, conscious that Sho’s strain was likely from his earlier panic. Given the amount of distress pheromones Jun had leaked out on set and upon waking up, Sho’s nerves must still be on edge, protective instincts rampaging within his blood. “I’m fine now.”

“We are never doing that ever again. No more filming directly after heats. No more insisting to work after nearly passing out. No more  _passing out in front of me._ ” Sho growled, inciting an obedient nod from Jun. The alpha must have been terrified, and Jun tried to make up for it by pressing apologetic and sleepy kisses beneath his jaw, grabbing Sho’s hand to rest it over chest.

“I’m okay. You took good care of me, alpha.” Jun murmured, feeling suddenly very warm from Sho’s attentiveness. What started out as a fond nuzzling soon grew into a sinuous rubbing, Jun barring his throat to Sho as an offer. Such an occurrence wasn’t too unusual - Jun getting frisky in Sho’s presence after his heat, that is, especially when Sho was reeking ‘alpha’ in the small space that was Jun’s nest. However, this time, Sho released a warning rumble, one that stilled Jun mid-rub. Jun let out a feeble, “No?” 

The look of exasperation on Sho’s face would have sent Jun laughing had his mind not been clouded by prospects of Sho. “Jun, no.”

“But, I’m fine now.” Jun protested softly, twining his bare leg with Sho’s.

Sho stayed frustratingly still, voice low as he tightened his grip around Jun to stop his lusty motions. The action did nothing to settle Jun down, and Jun made an unhappy sound. “You looked like a ghost an hour ago, and is still looking like one now. So, no.” 

“I’ll be horizontal anyway.”

Jun yelped when Sho simply flipped their positions, pinning Jun down against the soft sheets with his weight while nibbling lightly at Jun’s bonding mark. The first light bite to the bruised skin had Jun limp in an instant, although not banishing his pout. “It’s not a joke, Jun. You weren’t moving or responding…” And Sho was scared, Jun understood. 

Sighing, Jun nuzzled against Sho’s soft hair, and tugged the nearest unfolded blanket over their bodies. “Sleep it is.” Jun conceded, and wriggled slightly to dislodge Sho from his death grip. “Get comfortable? I rather hug you then be pinned to bed, Sho.” 

Sho remained motionless for several beats before finally shifting, bundling Jun in the blanket meticulously and settling next to him; Despite already warm enough, Jun did not complain when Sho merely pulled him closer, his body heat making Jun feel a little uncomfortable - Jun had scared Sho enough for an entire day, likely. 

Not that he would let that stop him from trying to tempt Sho in the morning.

 


End file.
